


Steal My Sight Away

by remi_wolf



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Blindness, Drumbot Brian (Mentioned) - Freeform, Fights, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime, The City (The Mechanisms), Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_wolf/pseuds/remi_wolf
Summary: Gunpowder Tim wakes up and finds that he's been kidnapped. Again. It's been a while, though, so it's not that bad. What is bad, however, is the fact that he's been entirely blinded, and not in his usual way of someone stealing his eyes for a lark and tossing them in a jar somewhere for him to find while he's looking at the world from entirely the incorrect point of view. No, his entire world is black, his head aches from the loss of his eyes, and it's hard to think to try and get away from the three people that kidnapped him, likely for Zeus to punish for whatever most recent mocking.Whumptober Day 24: You're Not Making Any Sense. Prompt: Blindfolded, Sensory Deprivation.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Beguilements and Distractions, Remi's Whumptober Collection for 2020, Whumptober 2020





	Steal My Sight Away

The first thing Tim realized was that his eyes were missing. Missing, and apparently far enough that the wireless connection wasn’t even working. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had been this entirely, completely blind. It  _ hurt _ , just how blind he was, and he slowly reached up before freezing. 

His hand didn’t move. Or, rather, his hands were tightly bound, and he couldn’t possibly move them at all. How he hadn’t noticed that until now, he wasn’t sure, considering the rope cut into the muscles of his wrists, and he should have recognized the ache in his shoulders from just how tightly bound he was. How he had gotten there, though, he still wasn’t sure at all, and it was difficult to think past the pounding in his head and the burning in his eye sockets. He honestly wasn’t supposed to go without his eyes in their sockets for long, and he took a shaking breath, forcing himself to try and stay calm. He hated being blinded like this, though. 

No matter. He was blinded right now, and he’d deal with it. He tried to think, tried to ignore the quiet whirring of the gears and iris motors, if only to figure out where he was, but even trying to close his eyes kept the gears and motors just loud enough that he couldn’t think. Every time he’d start to get a train of thought, he’d be interrupted as a stab of pain lanced through the sockets and the motors made a harsh noise as he flinched from it all. 

“He’s awake, you know. We should question him.”

“Fuck off. He’s dangerous. Boss said he’s dangerous.”

“He’s fucking blind, Lecto.”

“And he’s also Hades’ brother, Tisi. He’s dangerous.”

Tim frowned for a moment, finally feeling his thoughts still as someone spoke outside of his head. And he was being called Hades’ brother. How they came to that conclusion, he didn’t know, considering he hadn’t ever claimed to be related to them in the City, and he certainly looked nothing like them. 

“Tisi. Lecto. He’s awake, need I remind you? Shut the fuck up before you give everything away. He’s blind, not deaf or dumb, gods.”

There was the quiet sound of indignation between the first two voices, and Tim stilled, forcing himself to simply listen. The three voices had echoed quietly, so clearly he was in a large room. Maybe a warehouse. The air smelled clean, so they were in one of the upper levels. Higher than he usually got, at least. They had to be connected to someone high up, then, who could afford such prime real estate, and someone who was confident in being able to hide a potential death in such a well-publicized area. 

An Olympian, then, but that much was obvious. Who had he pissed off this time? 

“Have you called the Boss Man?”

Tim shifted, adjusting to listen to the quieter voice. Tisi, he thought he remembered them being called. A slightly higher voice than the other two, with a strange resonance that he couldn’t quite place or understand. Tinny, perhaps? A bit of a buzz that he couldn’t quite remember coming from a voice? That didn’t matter, at least as he thought, considering he was exhausted and the lack of his eyes still ached. Hopefully they hadn’t been destroyed, or it would take weeks as he waited for them to repair themselves before finding him again. 

“Yeah. I already called him, and he’s remarkably pleased. Didn’t think I’d find him at all.”

“Seriously? He was—”

“The one from the radio station, I know.”

Oh, that was it, then, but why was  _ he _ caught, instead of Brian? Brian was the one who usually talked, even if he sang the stupid songs they wrote. At least he knew that it was Zeus pissed at him this time, even if he preferred it when Ares was. Or Athena. At least he could appeal to those two with his past as a soldier. Zeus was just vindictive and cruel, and he had no desire to be actually caught by him. 

“Hey...he’s awake, isn’t he?”

“Looks it.”

“Should...should he be? He looks like he’s really listening to us, or something. Or he’s just...passed out again?”

Tim hummed quietly, keeping still. Perhaps they’d do something stupid. That would be nice.

“Maybe? Hopefully he did.”

“Hey, Meg? Are his arms supposed to be that color?”

“Fuck.” There was a stripe of panic in Meg’s voice, and Tim couldn’t help but grin slightly, even if he was trying not to move. He supposed that it probably wasn’t the best that he couldn’t feel his hands anymore, but honestly, he hadn’t thought much of it because he’d be fine sooner or later. Maybe that was going to be his ticket out of here.

Sure enough, he listened as footsteps slowly walked towards him, shifting and he could feel a body brush against him as hands wrapped around his wrists. Odd hands, somehow, though he really couldn’t feel exactly what felt so odd about them. Maybe they were cold? Or maybe too smooth? He couldn’t quite decide, especially not as he could feel the binds on his wrists loosening as it sounded like the rope was being cut. 

He only had one shot at this, and he wasn’t about to waste it. 

The moment his hands came free, he shoved his head back, where he could feel something brush against his hair. He hissed quietly as he hit something  _ far  _ harder than he expected, but at the noise of surprise, he figured he’d take it. Leaping to his feet, he kicked out at the source of the noise, frowning as he heard a metallic thunk, rather than feeling a fleshy give. 

Odd, but alright.

He growled as he felt a laser hit his shoulder, burning and sizzling. He really despised this planet’s dependency on lasers, but at least he wouldn’t have to worry about a blood trail when he’d leave here. He ran towards the source of the shot, grinning as the next victim shouted, further giving them away. Truly amateurs, even if they  _ were  _ able to find him. 

His foot connected with their chest as well, pushing them to the floor. They certainly sounded heavier hitting the ground than he would have expected, but he didn’t linger on that long as he closed the distance and ripped the head off of the...robot? Android? Cyborg? He still wasn’t sure at all, considering he couldn’t actually see them or feel much beyond the slick metal. 

They didn’t give him much room to investigate, though, as the third—or maybe the second? He still didn’t know if he had actually destroyed the first one—grabbed him. That wasn’t too difficult to deal with, though. He shifted in their arms, flipping them over his head before his knee found the neck joints. 

“My eyes. Where are they?”

“What!” It sounded far more like an exclamation than a question, and Tim groaned, wishing that he could actually roll his eyes. He put more weight on the neck joint, trying to keep an ear out for the third of them in case they got up again. 

“My eyes, idiot! I can’t exactly  _ see _ .”

“Oh! Oh, right, I...I’m not going to say!”

Tim groaned, shifting as he started to pull the head from the rest of the body. 

“Wait! Wait, wait. There’s a Hephaestus Net. They’re in that!”

Fuck. 

“Where’s the net?”

“Over there! You can’t miss it!”

Just for that, assuming that he’d be able to find it in the large room, Tim relieved the person’s body of the duty of caring for their head, tossing it aside. That was ridiculous. He’d have to scour the room for the net, which, naturally, would keep him from being able to detect it through electronics. Delightful. He hated Hephaestus Nets. At least he was able to scrounge up a pistol from this robot-y person, and he stood up, slowly making his way through the room to look for where the net with his eyes was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! More Gunpowder Tim fic! I really love him so much as a character, he's a delight. Hopefully you all enjoyed this fic! Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, a Hephaestus Net is basically a portable, flexible Faraday cage. The reason it works so well is that it blocks all of the signals between Tim's eyes and the electronics in his head that usually pick up the input. He eventually finds them, and then has to fight his way out of the warehouse he found himself in. But! He gets free. Eventually.   
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome!


End file.
